In the description that follows, the term “exercise rack” is used broadly to include any sort of structure intended to support exercise weights, including squat racks, press racks, and the like. Certain exercise racks include left and right vertical members with pairs of mounting locations provided along the length of the vertical members for mounting accessories to the vertical members. For example, bar catch accessories for supporting an exercise bar, such as a barbell, provided with or without weights, may be placed onto the exercise rack. The and left and right bar catches are mounted to the vertical members and may be moved to various mounting locations to support the barbell at various heights. The height of the bar may need to be adjusted based on the type of exercise being performed. For example, the exercise bar may be placed at a low position in the rack with respect to the floor surface and used for bench press exercises. At other times, the exercise bar may be placed at a higher position in the rack with respect to the floor surface and used for squats or overhead press exercises. In addition to transitioning from one type of exercise to another, another reason that the bar might be moved from a first vertical position to a second vertical position on the rack is to accommodate multiple users of the rack that are of varying heights. Other accessories, such as safety bars, may also be mounted to the vertical members of the exercise rack. These bars are often used to support a loaded barbell during rest periods, such as between sets, and also to catch the bar in an accidental drop.
One problem with mounting accessories to an exercise rack using the methods described above is that vertically adjusting the accessory is time consuming. Vertically adjusting the accessory often requires that the accessory be disconnected from the vertical members, re-positioned, and then reconnected to the vertical members. This can be a difficult and dangerous process, which could result in the accessory being dropped and or damaged in the process. Another problem is that only the bar catches and safety bars can be mounted to the vertical members of the exercise rack, and other accessories cannot typically be mounted to the rack. Thus, the vertical members provided limited utility.
Accordingly, what is needed is an exercise rack and accessory mount that provides for faster and safer vertical adjustment of an accessory on the rack and that allows for greater flexibility in the types of accessories that can be mounted to the rack.